


Pet Grooming

by FoxgloveandDogbane



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Idea - Freeform, Master/Pet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxgloveandDogbane/pseuds/FoxgloveandDogbane
Summary: Please click for details on our full service pet grooming!
Kudos: 2





	Pet Grooming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Check-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302919) by [curtainsup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainsup/pseuds/curtainsup). 



Full service pet grooming!

Only for the well trained, bring your pet to get the top quality cleaning they deserve!

Our full session will include:

  * fur cleaning
  * skin cleaning
  * message and moisturize
  * teeth cleaning
  * ear cleaning



Health check includes:

  * throat check and tightness check
  * breast massage/glands check
  * urethral check/ sounding
  * labia/ perineum/ sac massage/check
  * anal/vaginal tightness check
  * anal glans check
  * minor enima



Sensitivity check includes:

  * vibrations to erogenous zones
  * nipple clamps and tugging
  * urethral stimulation
  * g-spot/prostate simulation
  * vaginal/ anal clench strength
  * (with owners permission) one forced orgasm to check for proper fluid production



Our full grooming service last roughly two (2) hours! Owners are welcome to sit in on the sessions or drop off their pet to collect at the sessions conclusion.

Our staff are well trained and experienced in handling all types of pets.

(Smaller portions of our service can be requested at a reduced price.)

We hope you will consider us in taking care of your fine pet!

You can find us at

www.goodxpets.com

XXX-XXX-XXXX

We look forward to meeting you!


End file.
